


Flashes 2: Captured

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:Angel comes across Lindsey in a compromising position. Timeline: Hell if I know. Angel S2. Before Darla finds out she's dying.  (This short fic began as a series of drabbles on my livejournal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes 2: Captured

_Captured_

He came to, attempted to move his arms, only to discover they were fettered. He looked up to see that they were suspended in chains, between columns in what appeared to be an abandoned dwelling of sorts, maybe a deserted church. 

He vaguely recalled the stinging pain in his arm, the cruel, dead look in her eyes. Then the world went black. 

Why had she done this? Left him like a sacrifice waiting for the monster to appear, in nothing other than a pair of blue jeans? He didn't even have any shoes on, she'd caught him so unaware.

He looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hello, Lindsey."

Lindsey looked into those black, hateful eyes and knew the monster was here.

 

_Menace_

Lindsey licked the lips that had suddenly gone dry. "What are you doing here, Angel?"

The vampire smirked. "I'd think the better question would be, what are you doing here, Lindsey? I got a message from Darla to meet me here. Where is she?"

Lindsey damn near groaned at that information. "I don't know. She shot me up with some drug, and I don't know what's going on." A flicker of something within the depths of those dark eyes sent ripples of fear through him. "Let me go, Angel."

A hand reached out, wove itself into his hair, jerked his head back, and Angel was in his face, eyes darker than the night. "Lindsey, Lindsey, Lindsey. It's not going to be that easy. I'm stuck here until nightfall. Whatever shall I do to pass the time?"

Lindsey mustered all the bravado he could. "You won't kill me. You don't have it in you."

Laughter issued from deep within the vampire's chest. 

Lindsey shivered. 

 

_Promise_

 

Eyes the rich blue of sapphires gazed into eyes that were stormy with blazing hints of gold, desperately seeking the nature of the creature who held his head in his grasp. Angel or Angelus?

"Are you afraid of me, Lindsey," Angel asked, voice so low, it was nearly a whisper. 

Lindsey snarled, "You cut off my hand, you bastard. What do you think?"

Angel grinned, and Lindsey thought it was the nastiest grin he'd ever seen. "I'll tell you what I think, Lin. We're in the middle of nowhere. There's not a soul within earshot. I can do anything I want, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. What do you think about that?"

Lindsey said, "I think you're bluffing."

Angel twisted Lindsey's head to the side, bent down and breathed into his ear. It was almost a purr. At the same time, the vampire ran his hand down Lindsey's chest, to stop when it touched the metal surface of the belt buckle. "Try me and you'll find out," he said.

Lindsey began struggling.

 

_Question_

Angel tightened the grip he had on Lindsey's hair, until the boy got smart enough to realize his struggles were useless. When he held still again, Angel said, "One last time, Lin. Why are you here, and where is Darla?"

Lindsey slowly exhaled. "I was getting dressed to leave for the weekend. I remember seeing her face, and felt the sting of the needle, and that's all. I don't know why she'd do this, but she looked very angry."

"Hmm," Angel hummed, "I believe you." 

Lindsey wanted to sag to the floor in relief. "Then....you'll let me go?"

The hand at his waist worked to free the belt from his jeans. "No, I'm not," Angel said. Lindsey closed his eyes. Angel jerked the belt free of denim. Lindsey just barely managed not to flinch.

Angel let go of his hair, and said, "Look at me, Lindsey."

Lindsey opened them, and found an almost gentle expression on the vampire's face. "If you were me, what would you do?"

 

_Choices_

Lindsey glanced down to Angel's hand that held the belt in a casual grip, then he raised his face until they were once again eye-level. "You know what I'd do. Why bother to ask?"

Angel cocked his head to the side. "I know. I was just wondering if you'd be honest, given your current position."

Lindsey narrowed his eyes. "I hate your guts. Why lie?"

Angel grinned. "I have a choice here, Lin. I could let you go, which is clearly what Darla expects me to do. Or, I could torture you until you break, which is clearly what Darla wants me to do."

Lindsey didn't look down or move so much as a muscle. He raised his chin slightly. "You might break me, but I promise, it won't be easy."

Angel slid the belt over Lindsey's head, and taking an end in each hand, he pulled Lindsey forward, until his lips hovered near the boy's. "I think I'm going with door number three," Angel softly said.

Lindsey frowned. "What?"

"I'm going to make you so crazed with lust, you're going to beg me to fuck you," Angel replied. 

His hold tightened on the belt, as Lindsey tried to surge backwards. Angel smiled wickedly. Finally, after all this time, the lawyer smelled like he was afraid. 

 

_Answer_

 

Unable to escape, chained, at Angel's mercy, Lindsey still refused to show the fear the vampire could smell. He stopped moving, just glared at Angel, and said, "Why?"

Angel pulled Lindsey closer, and said, "Because I can." He leaned in closer, and looking dead in Lindsey's eyes, he inhaled deeply, watching to see if the boy's expression would change. "Because you want me to, Lindsey."

Lindsey smirked. "You wish."

"Don't wish what I know, Lindsey. I can smell it," Angel said.

The smirk turned into the sweetest smile Angel had ever seen. "I'm not some teenager with raging hormones, Angel. I'll die before I beg you for a fucking thing."

Angel tugged on the belt, leaned to whisper into Lindsey's ear, "Hard way it is, then." He placed a gentle kiss on the boy's neck.

Lindsey's hand curled into a fist, nails digging into his palm. He closed his eyes and remembered blade cutting through flesh and bone. 

 

_Request_

 

Lindsey held silent through what seemed like forever, although it was only a small space of time. He'd broken out in a sweat, fighting the feeling in his body that Angel was enducing with a soft touch, cool lips and tongue on his flesh, sweetly whispered, nasty words and Lindsey had dug his nails into his palm until blood ran.

Even as he saw in his mind's eye the blade slice cleanly through his wrist, he grew hot and hard and heavy, and a black bitterness welled up in him. 

Angel stood in front of him once more, and Lindsey opened his eyes to look at the creature he hated more than anything else on Earth. Lindsey's eyes were so dark a blue, they were nearly purple. 

Angel reached a hand up, touched the side of his face. He could feel the want coming off the young man, in waves so strong, it was provoking a response in him he couldn't quite believe.

Gazes locked and regret bloomed between them, unspoken, unwanted, unneeded. Then Lindsey lifted his chin in that trademark of pride, and Angel knew. The young man would never beg, he wouldn't back down, and he would never acknowledge what the vampire saw in those blue, blue eyes.

Angel bent forward, leaning his forehead against Lindsey's. He breathed in the scent of his body, slid his hands down the young man's back, underneath the jeans, to cup Lindsey's ass, knead it in his strong hands, pull the young man forward, until their desire for each other was louder than any words could ever express.

And the brush of what Angel wanted made Lindsey reckless. He turned his head that small, tiny bit and pressed his lips gently into the vampire's, asking in the only way he could. He licked at Angel's lower lip, but Angel sucked in a breath, and pulled back to look into his eyes, which the young man didn't lower.

In a rough, somehow harsh, sandpapery voice, deepened by desire, Lindsey said, "Unchain me, Angel."

 

_Unchained_

 

Angel released the young man with a few swift turns of a knife. Lindsey flexed his shoulders, which had been held upright for awhile. His left hand massaged his skin on the right, where flesh met plastic. Angel glanced down at the action, then looked back into the boy's eyes. Lindsey merely raised his brows. He neither needed, nor wanted pity.

They both stood staring at the other. Slowly, Lindsey realized he could walk, if he wanted. The vampire wouldn't stop him from leaving. He glanced in the direction of the stairs, which lead to freedom, and the sunlight shining down on them, where Angel couldn't follow. 

If he left, he could push this into the far recesses of his mind, where the past, the regret, the ugliness that had become his life lived. But...if he did that, if he left, then he'd never know. Lindsey looked at Angel. He still hated him, yet in this moment, desire proved stronger than hate. 

Lindsey stepped forward, until he was in front of Angel. He reached up and pulled the vampire's head down to meet his lips. Angel's hands again found their way back under the jeans, and he pulled the young man closer, until Lindsey was nestled against his hardness, and they rocked against each other while their mouths battled for control.

 

_Sacrilege_

 

Angel walked Lindsey backwards, until he was against one of the columns. The young man spread his legs slightly, used his right arm to pull Angel into tighter contact, while his left was busy unbuttoning the vampire's shirt. He'd given up control of the kiss to Angel, but he hadn't stopped the gentle rocking. 

Angel broke the kiss to look down at the young man. Lindsey's lips were kiss-reddened, his eyes were hazy with desire, he was flushed, panting, and a sheen of sweat covered his skin. He was rocking forward, rubbing their erections together, but he was also moving into the hands that were kneading his ass, making almost breathless, sexy little sounds that told how much he liked it.

Angel glanced behind them, into the recesses of the place, until he glimpsed what he'd thought he remembered from his last visit here. Grinning inwardly, he slid his hands from the jeans, running them up Lindsey's back softly, causing the young man to shiver. Angel braced them on the column, on either side of Lindsey, and leaned down, pressing his body harder into his. Lindsey moaned, pinched the nipple he was playing with, and Angel hissed. 

Pushing insistently at the shirt, Lindsey managed to get the vampire to let him remove it. Then he pulled Angel back, leaned against the column once more, his one hand roaming over all the skin he could touch, kissing Angel for all he was worth, letting the vampire know _he wanted this._ He gasped when Angel moved his head to kiss the side of his neck. 

The action so startled and aroused Lindsey, he made a sound that was part moan, part squeak. Angel chuckled. Flushing, Lindsey lowered his hand, until he was cupping Angel's hard length within his grip. He squeezed, applying pressure. Angel jerked slightly, and he growled softly, nipping the young man's neck. Lindsey moaned, pushing his hips forward.

Angel stood back, smiled wickedly at the young man, took Lindsey's hand in his, and led him deeper into the cavernous depths of the deserted building. Lindsey gave Angel a questioning look, but the vampire just grinned wider. 

Angel finally came to a stop, and Lindsey just raised his eyebrows at where Angel had led them. The vampire pulled the young man forward, kissing him soundly, while his hands worked to remove the jeans. Lindsey stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. 

Angel led Lindsey up the few steps, picked him up, and set him on the table-like surface. He moved to stand between the young man's legs, took that beautiful face in his hands, and kissed him, coaxing until Lindsey was nearly breathless, pulling, grasping at Angel's shoulders, full of need, almost mindless with want.

When Angel paused in his possession of the young man's mouth, Lindsey whispered, "What is this place?"

Angel grinned and whispered back, "It used to be a nunnery."

Lindsey's eyebrows shot up again, as he realized he was sitting on an altar. "Holy shit!," he softly said. Then he grinned. "Oh, you are so bad, Angel."

 

_Tantalize_

 

Angel's face got a guarded expression on it. Lindsey thought it was a combination of chagrin and embarrassment, with a side of guilt thrown in, just for good measure. In fact, Lindsey thought just maybe he was seeing the vampire equivalent of a blush, if such a thing were possible. It somehow made Angel seem....more human.

Angel looked down and muttered, "If it bothers you, we can-"

Lindsey pressed two fingers against his lips. "Didn't say it bothered me. I know about your thing with nunneries. It's fine with me, _as long as what happens here, stays here_. Once we leave this place, it's history. Never happened. Is that cool with you?"

Angel looked into Lindsey's eyes for several minutes, until he was sure he understood exactly what the young man meant. Lindsey was saying he wouldn't use anything that happened or anything he learned today against Angel in the future. He wanted the same reassurance in return.

Angel smiled, kissed those fingers playfully, and said, "Agreed. What happens here, stays here." Then he did something that caught Lindsey totally off-guard. Angel took Lindsey's hand, turned it, and licked the blood away from the gouges Lindsey's nails had made. 

Angel grinned against the palm of Lindsey's hand as the young man first emitted a squeak of surprise, then groaned at what the vampire was doing hit his system. Angel licked until the small wounds started healing closed, then he let it go. 

Lindsey looked at the nail indentions, surprised to note that they looked nearly healed. He looked at Angel and said, "Wow." The vampire grinned and ran his hands up Lindsey's thighs, spread his legs apart, at which point the young man uttered a half-strangled moan with a "Fuck!" behind it. 

Angel chuckled. Lindsey frowned, then he reached down his hand, to grasp and squeeze. Angel shuddered, muttered a "Fuck!" of his own. Lindsey smirked, then leaned down to whisper, "One of us is really overdressed for the occasion, don't you think, Angel?" 

Angel swallowed audibly, his eyes locked with Lindsey's. "If you... _shit!_...let me go... _Damn, Lindsey!_....I can... _Fuck!_....remedy that," Angel ground out.

Lindsey let go, smiled, and cheerily said, "Okay."

Angel frowned at Lindsey, tempted to retaliate. Then he shook his head, and disrobed as speedily as possible, dropping the clothes in a neat pile. He turned back, and Lindsey was smiling still, but he had an appreciative gleam in his eye. 

Angel noticed, as he slowly ran his hands back up Lindsey's thighs again, how tanned the boy was, in contrast to his own pale skin. "Damn, Lindsey, what do you do, go to a tanning salon?"

Lindsey laughed out loud. "Jeez, Angel, this is a metroplex. Of course I go to a tanning salon. Duh! Welcome to the twenty-first century." Angel got a funny look on his face. "What?" Lindsey said.

Angel grinned. "You just sounded like Cordelia."

Lindsey's mouth dropped open, then snapped shut. He actually pouted. "Did not," he muttered.

Angel leaned forward and kissed those pouty, pretty pink lips. "Did so," he softly said, then slipped his tongue inside Lindsey's mouth. 

Lindsey forgot what they'd been saying. By the time Angel let him come up for air, Lindsey only had one last question to ask, before he lost whatever brain cells he had left. Almost shyly, he whispered, "Angel, um....I don't suppose you have any lube, do you? I haven't done this in a really long time."

Angel smiled, said, "Nope, but don't worry, Linds. I'll make it good for you." Then he kissed Lindsey again, and whatever words had been forming in the lawyer's mind were instantly forgotten.

 

_Savage_

 

The kissing started out slow, deep, and sweet, but that didn't last very long, something in both Lindsey and Angel rose to the surface, and a battle for control took place, as both men just took from each other, mindlessly reaching for what both knew could never be, for what they'd both walked away from, unaware of what they were doing. 

Angel ran his hands up and down Lindsey's sweat covered skin, reveling in the heat of his body. His kiss turned hungry, hard, a little brutal, as he tried to wipe away every memory Lindsey had of anyone else before him. But that seemed to be alright with the young man, because he was doing taking of his own.

Lindsey wrapped his legs around Angel, pulling him as close as he could, wanting to feel that wonderful cool skin against his, wanting Angel to want him, need him, the way he needed Angel. His hand kneaded, pulled at Angel, as he moved his body into the vampire's, seeking friction, something, anything....because he was so hot, it was unreal. He'd never felt desire like this before. 

Angel broke the kiss off, to bury his face in Lindsey's neck, and Lindsey groaned, bucking his lower body against Angel's. Angel growled, Lindsey moaned, and his nails dug into the vampire's back. And without thought, Angel went into game face, and Lindsey knew it, felt it, and he instinctively raked his nails hard down the vampire's back, drawing blood.

It was enough pain to break through the lust-filled haze in Angel's brain. He broke away from the young man, face changing back to his human features, and they just stared at each other, shock on both their faces at how quickly violent and possessive that had become. 

Angel couldn't believe how near he'd come to letting go, and sinking his fangs into the boy. Lindsey couldn't believe how much he'd just wanted that. He was shaking, breathing very rapidly, and he was quite a bit frightened now, but he didn't want it to stop, because he still wanted Angel. Deciding maybe a little fear was a good thing, he did the only thing he could think of.

Lindsey held out his hand to Angel in wordless invitation.

 

 

_Entrancing_

 

Angel contemplated the wisdom of continuing this. A part of him was appalled at what just happened. But the larger core of him, the part that hated the demon in himself, was amazed that Lindsey would still desire him, even though he still trembled with fear, maybe even because that fear was now there. 

Angel moved forward, took Lindsey's hand in his, pulled him into his embrace, and held him, gently rubbing his back, until the tremors racking Lindsey's body calmed down. He began purring, a soft rumbling sound that came from deep inside. 

Lindsey heard it, felt it in his whole being, let the sound wash over him, sooth him, calm him down, and the purring also turned him on. In fact, he thought it was the most sensuous sound he'd ever heard. The sound put a slow, sweet burn in his balls, and Lindsey just wanted to rub up against Angel like a cat. In heat.

Lindsey pulled back to look into Angel's eyes, and the need in them was blatantly apparent to the vampire. The intense smell of Lindsey's arousal floored Angel, humbled him, because he'd subdued the need in Lindsey to wrestle for control, and in a way he'd never meant to. 

Angel lowered his head, touched his lips to Lindsey's, and this time, he held his demon at bay, touching Lindsey's body gently, reverently, petting him, eliciting soft moans, and a warm, sultry, still fevered response to the caresses the cool hands had on the young man.

Until finally, Angel coaxed Lindsey into laying back, and he slid between the young man's spread thighs, pulling one leg up over his shoulder, sliding spit-slick fingers into the tightly puckered opening, teasing him into relaxing, stretching as gently as he could, working to reach that bundle of nerves. 

When he found it, Lindsey closed his eyes, arched up into the touch, and moaned. Angel thought it a wonder he didn't come right then, just from the look of pleasure on Lindsey's face alone. He privately thought it was the most sensual sight he'd ever seen. He kept rubbing, twisting his fingers inside of the young man, nearly mesmerized at the erotic movements of Lindsey's body, and the sound of his voice in passion. 

Lindsey opened his eyes, and they were once again a blue so vivid, they were nearly purple. In a voice that was ragged with need, he said, "Now, Angel....I want you inside me. Please...now."

 

Angel took a deep, unneeded breath, slowly pulled his fingers out, alined himself just right, and pushed in just a little. Lindsey hissed "Yes, Oh God, yes." Angel pulled out, and pushed in again, deeper this time, and Lindsey moaned, biting his lip, feeling some pain mixed with the pleasure. Angel pulled out almost completely, and when he pushed in this time, Lindsey tilted his hips, and Angel slid in all the way. He held still to give Lindsey time to adjust, because he was so damn tight.

"Oh, my God," Lindsey whispered, and Fuck, he just wanted to cry, because his brain was now screaming shit he'd never wanted to know, couldn't afford to feel. Too much. Too little. And too late. He forced the thoughts away, not wanting to miss one single second of this...this feeling inside. Angel. Inside of him. Finally. 

Angel softly placed a kiss on the inside of the thigh on his shoulder, and slid one hand down to rub Lindsey's tummy. And Lindsey's body, which had momentarily tightened up in response to his thoughts, relaxed under Angel's soft touch. He covered Angel's hand with his own, opened his eyes, and for just a minute, they looked deeply at each other, and they both knew how foolish they'd both been. 

 

_Decadent_

 

Lindsey squeezed Angel's hand, then grinned, tightening inside, and Angel growled softly. Lindsey softly laughed, then said, "C'mon, Angel. Daylight's wasting. Move on me." 

Angel shook his head, grinning himself. He lifted Lindsey's other leg up, intending to put it over his shoulder, too. But the young man shook his head no, moved both legs until his heels were digging into the vampire's shoulders, and he moved his hand up on Angel's arm, until he clasped it tight, almost at the elbow. 

Angel got the hint, and he took Lindsey's right arm, and copied the young man's motion, even though Lindsey couldn't hold on with that arm, Angel could hold onto him. Tightening his hold on both arms, the vampire slid Lindsey toward him, just a bit more, until his ass was right at the edge of the altar. 

Then he began moving, slowly, letting Lindsey get used to the feel of him, making him open up more, while Lindsey just closed his eyes, unable to keep them open, and just breathed, relaxing into the movements of Angel within him, because it had been so long since he'd let himself be taken this way.

He wanted to ride it out for as long as he could, but Angel started moving faster, and Lindsey couldn't stop himself. Using the strength in his arm, in his legs, he began moving with Angel, against him, giving as much as he was taking, soft moans and whispered words were spoken, and God, Lindsey never wanted him to stop.

Angel kept up a steady, hard rhythm as long as he could, but the incredible heat inside of Lindsey, along with the sounds that the young man was emitting, the nasty things that were coming out of that mouth in that sexy voice were making the vampire nearly crazed with the need to just pound into Lindsey as hard and rough as he could, to just own him, take him, claim him, make Lindsey his.

His resolve not to didn't last long however, because Lindsey sped the pace up himself, digging his fingers into Angel's arm, pushing harder, and Angel went along with it, moving faster, harder, driving them both close to the edge.

They both went over that edge shortly after Lindsey started screaming, "Fuck me harder....God, please, Angel...please, please, please...FUCK, God, PLEASE!!!"

So Angel did. He drove as hard as he could into Lindsey, who was still yelling and moving like a wild thing, until suddenly he arched up, his whole body tightening, and it felt like time stopped, that one moment stretching into infinity, then they both came, and they both felt like they were dying.

Then they went still, thoughts numbed in the aftermath of climax, Lindsey breathing rapidly. Angel slid Lindsey's legs down, and leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of the young man, enjoying the sight of post-orgasmic Lindsey more than he probably should. He watched as Lindsey's pulse slowed down to something nearing normality. 

Lindsey opened his eyes, smiled wistfully, and softly said, "Mmm....I don't think you defiled me enough yet, Angel."

Angel chuckled. "Oh, no? What do you think I should do about that?"

"Well," Lindsey suggested, "we still have hours before we have to leave. That ought to be plenty of time for us to do a lot of sacrilegious things on this altar."

Angel laughed out loud. "I think you're the one who's bad, Lindsey."

Lindsey grinned. "Takes one to know one, Angel."

Angel leaned down until he hovered over Lindsey's mouth. "Word of advice, Lin. When you beg someone to fuck you, you're not supposed to scream it like a general giving an order on a battlefield." 

"I'll take that into consideration," Lindsey whispered, then Angel kissed him, and several long hours were spent defiling Lindsey thoroughly, until they were both satisfied Angel had done a damn good job of it.

 

_The End._


End file.
